When You Chase the Light
When You Chase the Light is a dark novel written by FireStar97. The story is about Takanuva as he journeys through the Southern Seas to find the source of a strange distress signal. But some bad things happen along the way. The story is written in Takanuva's point of view. This Story is rated PG-13 for Horror, Fantasy and Adventure. Story Part 1~Distress Prologue Dear Jaller, I'm so sorry that I left suddenly but you know how I am. There was this distress...you know what I mean right? Okay there was some kind of...scream... (it was a girly scream so there was a woman in distress) It was very loud and my hero spirit kicked in. Well that's why I was suddenly gone. I had to find the source of this distress (kinda) signal. Well anyway, I will send you my blog, journal thingy so that everyone can read it. (No not just you Jaller (and maybe Hahli) Don't be selfish!) I wrote some pages about my journey in it (the journal thingy, not the 'thing' that you're probably thinking about right at this very moment.) There's enough in it that you will know how I feel right now. It's realy 'disturbing'. Well be sure to read it to your kid when I don't come back in maybe a year or so...(assuming that you have a kid next year...) And also lend it to Turaga Vakama from time to time (don't lend it to Lewa, I don't want it to be crippled or worse yet, destroyed) so that he can read it and tell fantastic tales about me if I don't come back. Yes I want to be remembered! Oh crap! My boat is almost leaving! Well please send a letter back (if you don't have your hands full with Hahli, you know what I mean...). Send it to an island called Karhi Nui. So yeah bye Jaller! ''--Takanuva aka Taka'' P.S.: Tell Kopaka that I was the one that stole his shield. I don't want that Lewa or Pohatu get ino trouble... ---- Dear Taka, What in the name of Karzahni were you thinking man!? Going off without me on some dangerous quest to find a stupid 'distress'! Well I'm glad that you're still alive, I was worried sick! You're really '''Really' stupid Takua! It's not because you're a Toa now that you have to save everyone you know (there are also other Toa. Not just you, you selfish prick!)'' Well I'll make sure that everyone gets to read your journal things and I'll make sure that it doesn't wind up into Lewa's hands. (But reading it to my kid?! What the hell man! I would never do that thing with Hahli...Okay maybe I will 'cause I love her. But that doesn't mean that she'll be pregnant within a couple of months man! It's too early for a child you Kolhii head!) Why exactly did you have to be the (literally) hero in shining armor?! I hope that you rescue this girl man and if it was just some stupid bird then I'll kill you! I hope that you'll make it out alive and find what you're looking for. Don't get into too much trouble please? And please keep sending letters. ''--Your friend Jaller'' P.S.: I told Kopaka 'bout you stealing his shield and he was very angry at you. Oh and Pohatu's out for your blood 'cause he got punished by Kopaka and Turaga Onewa for 'presumably' stealing Kopaka's shield. So yeah, you better hurry back before they start a rampage! Chapter 1 Day 1 Hello. My name is Takua, I mean Takanuva (Taka for short). Why am I actually introducing myself to some book journal thingy? I have no idea but I have to record all this 'cause this stuff's important! Really important! I'm now sailing on the waters in...Oh Mata Nui, I have no idea where I am or if I'm even going the right way! But anyway I have experienced some weird things in these waters. I suspect that I'm somewhere near the southern seas, the water is quit warm compared to the water in the north! (Yeah I'm talking about Metru Nui's waters!) For the past several days I've been trying to find a distress. You probably want to know what happened and that's what I'm going to tell you book journal thingy. From the very beginning of my misery... It all started when I was just chilling at the Ga-Metru harbor (well it was actually sort of sleeping but that's not the point!) I thought I could check out the water and walked to the bay. But then there was this scream. A scream that obviously belonged to a woman. This woman was in distress and I looked in the distance. I saw a boat leaving south and I decided to go after it. I took a boat from the docks (well actually I stole it...) and I also went south without a word to my friends and fellow Toa. So that was what happened a few days ago. And now I'm just sitting in a stolen boat, waiting to fall asleep... ---- Day 5 Hello Journal Thing. It's been a while since I've last written in this book (I think) and it's now day 5, something like that. Well there are some weird things going on here. When I tried to sleep the sky was filled with darkness. I couldn't see a thing! And suddenly I heard noises coming from somewhere. It was like a whispering sound and it literally send chills up my spine. I’m now travelling on this endless ocean, with nothing a head of me. The only thing I know is that this place is dangerous. I’ve fought some Takea sharks and even saw a large serpent, like creature with giant teeth. Oh Mata Nui! Those teeth I don’t want to think of them anymore… I really hope that I’m able to find this girl soon and you know Journal Thing, maybe she’ll like me…oh yeah! That would be cool, if she isn’t ugly of course…but who kidnaps an ugly woman? No one does. I have no idea why I’m saying this. I must be crazy. ---- Day 6 Finally after six days, well actually more, I have spotted an island! That’s right Journal Thing! I’m going to an island! I hope that this girl’s there though, then this whole journey will finally be done and I can return to the colder Metru Nui… But if the girl isn’t there, then well, I’ll have to continue looking around. Hopefully there’re some people on this island. You know, the people that can help me, maybe…I require some aid though… I actually wonder what's happening on Metru Nui right now. Hmm, possably Jaller is doing something with Hahli...No Takanuva don't think of that! I'm too young for this shi... ---- Day 7 I arrived on the island! Finally, yes!! Oh thank you Mata Nui! It's pretty quit around here, too quit, I don't like it. I decided that I would probably have to stay here for the night, so I went further in the island. I arrived on a place that appeared to be a small village. There I met a Toa of Air and something else, Earth that's right! "Hello, I am Toa Takanuva, Taka for short. I'm the Toa of Light," I said. He looked at me and to my surprise he spoke! He hadn't said a single thing to me when I first arrived in the village. "I'm Rando," he said, "I'm a Toa-hero of Air and Earth. Why are you here Toa Takanuva?" "I followed a damsel in distress all the way here," I replied. I had no time to explain everything to this guy. "Well, that's happy-great!" he said, something was very strange about this guy. I'm not sure that I like it. Before I could say anything, the sky went black. What was going on? I didn't know it at the time. Suddenly an old Turaga came from his hut, "The Prophecy is about to be fullfiled!" What?! "The Toa has come to bring light to the shadow!" Oh no not again... Chapter 2 To be Written... Part 2~Chasing the Light Coming Summer 2014... Characters In Order of Appearance *Takanuva *Jaller *Hahli (Mentioned Only) *Turaga Vakama (Mentioned Only) *Lewa (Mentioned Only) *Kopaka (Mentioned Only) *Pohatu (Mentioned Only) *Rando *An Unnamed Turaga *''TBA'' Trivia *This is a story from the Shadow Authors Club. *The way that the story is written is based on Takanuva's Blog. *Normally FireStar97 never writes stories like this one but he wanted something new and fresh. Also one of the reasons why he chose he semi blog format was to create a darker atmosphere and more thrills. *This story is slightly based on Chasing the Sun by FireStar97's favorite FanFiction writer Saya MoonShadow on FanFiction.net. Although it will be completely different.